Hot Vegas Nights
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: While working on a murder case Grissom finds out a terrible secret involving one of his subordinates. Revelations follow. GSR Okay I'm bad at summaries...
1. Midnight at 125F

Hot Vegas Nights

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own these characters...if I did CSI would not be what you know it to be. These characters are the property of their illustrious creator Anthony Zuiker and, (though I would like to bash him over the head for not exploring some ::ahem:: romantic aspects of the show), they are his alone to do with as he sees fit. I am not making any money off of his ideas (frankly I'm not making money off my own ideas either but that's besides the point) so please don't sue me!

**Summary:** A shameless PWP work at first it evolved into more. It's the middle of July and Vegas is burning with heat...When one of Grissom's crew reveals a horrifying secret what will he have to do to help? (Ok I'm bad at summaries...I'm working on it!)

**Rating: **Starts off PG-ish and progresses to R in later chapters

**A/N:** I've been rolling ideas around in my head for ages now and I finally decided to let them escape onto paper (well not literally but you know what I mean). I would love some reviews it's my first fic ever so don't criticize too harshly! (Constructive criticism is expected and appreciated...how else will I get better?). Also please note the a name followed by means a change in POV.

Chapter One: Midnight at 125ºF

Sara

The last thing I remember is standing up after being bent over our most recent case, a dead female, fourteen or fifteen, dumped in the middle of nowhere. I'd wanted desperately to tell someone what had happened the day before but they were too wrapped up in the case so I had brushed it off, figuring it would go away if I just threw myself into work. As I stood a wave of dizziness overtook me and I passed out...

Grissom

I was focussed on Sara, crouched low over the corpse in the sand, marvelling at how beautiful she could look under such distressing situations. I tried to tear my eyes away as she stood, not wanting her to catch me staring, but that invisible thread that held me to her wouldn't allow it. She stood and stretched her arms over her head, her shirt lifting to expose her flat midriff and suddenly she collapsed. I reached out to catch her before she hit her head off the hard Nevada landscape. She stirred as I lifted her limp body into my arms, taking her away to the cool, air-conditioned interior of my Tahoe. A moan escaped her lips that, at another time and place, would have been incredibly sexy.

"Griss?" she mumbled as I cranked up the A/C. An unintelligible stream of words emitted from her mouth moments before she leaned out the car door and vomited into the sand. I wasn't sure what to do to help so I just did what the heroic men do in the movies, I held her hair back in one hand and gently rubbed her back with my free one. When her retching subsided into dry heaves I pulled her gently back into the car. I asked her if she was alright, expecting my headstrong Sara to brush off her illness as though nothing had happened, I steeled myself for a battle of wills to get her to take a break.

"No..." was all she could manage before her strong outer shell crumbled into streams of salty tears running down those gorgeous pale cheeks. I pulled her into my arms trying to soothe her all the while wondering what was happening.

"_Can beautiful, strong, sexy Sara Sidle really be in my arms crying her eyes out?" _I wondered. Of the hundreds of thousands of times I dreamed of holding her in my arms, not once was she crying and upset. After ten minutes of just sitting there holding her in the dim interior of my Tahoe I manoeuvred my cell out of pocket to call Cath and tell her to take over for me, I was taking Sara to the hospital to be checked out.

Sara

"_I am not doing this, I can't possibly be doing this!"_. As much as that little voice inside my head screamed this over and over I really was doing _it._ I was crying, in Grissom's Tahoe and...wait a minute..._ "Oh my God! He's holding me!...and he's rubbing my back and telling me to 'Calm down, honey, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.'"_

This was never how I imagined my first time in Grissom's arms and when I realized just where I was I pulled back and curled up into the farthest corner of the passenger side. I knew I had to tell him but the words were not coming easily, how do you tell the man you're in love with that you were attacked and raped on your way home from work the day before? Only two days ago the parking structure had always seemed safe and then out of nowhere a man jumped me from behind, tied me up and raped me.

"Gil?", my voice sounded foreign to my ears, timid and shy. I couldn't meet his eyes but I knew he was looking at me, waiting for me to go on and it all tumbled out. I told him everything, from the stop at the grocery store to the long hot shower I took in the aftermath. I knew it was stupid, I was washing away evidence, but I needed to get the feel of him off me. "Oh Sara, honey, why didn't you tell me? Or call the police?" he asked and I couldn't answer, I had no good reason. He reached out to take my hand but I flinched and pulled away further because no matter how much I trusted Grissom, I was still afraid. "Okay honey, I'm going to take you to the rape crisis centre alright?" All I could manage was a small, half-hearted nod as he put the Tahoe in gear and took off towards the hospital.


	2. Sterile Halls

Chapter Two: Sterile Halls

Sara

We made it to Desert Palm in record time and as Grissom screeched to a stop in the parking garage I began to hyperventilate. Memories of the previous night came flooding back as he helped me out of the Tahoe and out of the lot. As we moved away from the garage my breathing returned to normal and I allowed Grissom to guide me through the maze of sterile halls to the rape crisis centre. We hadn't spoken on the way over but I knew a thousand questions must have been running through his mind. As he raised his hand to knock on the door it opened and a tall young redhead stood before us. She introduced herself as Dr. Amelia Lawrence and opened the door wider to allow us access to a small waiting room. I could feel Grissom's presence behind me and I knew he was tense. Dr. Lawrence motioned to a couple chairs and excused herself, promising to be right back. When she returned she was carrying a clipboard, pen and what I assumed to be a rape kit. Her voice was soft and soothing as she gathered my personal information, including a detailed report of what had happened and what I had done after. I was stoic the entire time and I had a feeling this worried her, she kept flicking her eyes to Grissom to see his reaction to my stoicism and when I followed her gaze I saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears as I spoke. Once she had all the verbal information she needed she asked if I had any questions. I told her no but the look in her eyes told me she didn't believe me.

Dr. Amelia Lawrence

"Alright Ms. Sidle, I want you to go into room four and change into this gown. I'm going to have a quick chat with Dr. Grissom and I'll be right in." As Sara's slender form disappeared into exam room four I turned my attention to her companion. I asked him all the standard questions about how well he knew her and what the terms of their relationship was and when he told me there was no relationship except for professional I was quite surprised. It was obvious to me that they harboured desires for each other and it was clear that the victim had unquestioning trust in this man because many rape victims are afraid to be in close proximity to a man after their ordeal, even if they know and trust him. He informed me of Sara's minor breakdown in the car and her fainting and vomiting episode earlier in the night which sounded like a minor case of heat exhaustion. I promised him I'd treat her for the heat exhaustion as well as examine her and collect samples for the investigation. I gave him some pamphlets on helping rape victims deal with what had been done to them and made my way to the examination room.


	3. The Exam

Chapter Three: The Exam

Sara

I stood uncomfortably in the small room, my entire body was tense. _"What could they be talking about? Was Gris almost crying earlier?". _It was a lot to take in at once and before I knew it there was a gentle tap at the door.

"May I come in Ms. Sidle?" asked Dr. Lawrence. I took a deep, shaky breath and pulled open the door. It was only after she came in that I realized I hadn't changed into the robe and a blush spread across my cheeks in embarrassment to my oversight. "Everything alright Sara?"

"I'm fine," my voice shook when I responded, "I just forgot to change into the gown." An understanding smile crossed the young doctor's face and she reassured me that she was going to do everything she could to help me while keeping me as comfortable as possible.

"Would you prefer me to leave while you put it on?" she asked. Her piercing blue eyes searched my face for any hint of discomfort. As silly as it sounded I thought I would feel more comfortable changing without her in the room, even though in moments she would be examining very intimate parts of my body. She slipped quietly out the door, giving me time to compose myself and to change. She returned five minutes later and by then I had decided that I wanted Grissom in the room with me, at least for a while.

"Would it umm..be...uh possible for Gil to maybe be um here for a little while?". Even to me that sounded awkward but Dr. Lawrence told me it was absolutely fine especially if it would make me more comfortable. She stuck her head out the door to call Gris for me. He walked in, obviously uncomfortable but putting on a brave face for me. "Hi," was all I could manage when I saw him, Dr. Lawrence didn't give us anytime to dwell on our situation as she proceeded with the exam.

"Would you like me to talk you through this Ms. Sidle?" A simple enough question but I couldn't answer, I felt frozen. "Sara?" her voice seemed full of concern and some part of my brain wondered how she could be so concerned when she barely even knew me. I managed a nod and she began her external exam. When it was time for her to begin more personal parts of the exam I asked Gris to leave. Up to that point I'd been clutching his hand for dear life but I knew both he and I would be uncomfortable during this part of the exam. Dr. Lawrence was kind and gentle as she examined me and when she finished I couldn't help but start to cry all over again. She wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed and told her how scared I was that I would never be able to be close intimately with a man again.

"I know it seems stupid Amelia but I can't help it. I'm so scared," my voice trembled with emotion.

"Oh, Sara it's not stupid. Believe me I felt the same way after I was raped but eventually you find someone you love and trust with every fibre of your being and you come to realize that rape is just violence, pure and simple while sex with someone you love and trust is so much more." her voice shook and she twisted the wedding band on her left hand, revealing that emotions from a rape always run deep.

"You.....you were raped?" it wouldn't sink in, how could a woman who had gone through the horror of rape go on to be a doctor in a rape crisis centre? She explained to me that her way of dealing had been to throw herself into her studies and become the best doctor she could so she could help women who went through what she had. After year with a very kind and understanding fiancé she was able to allow him closer than she ever thought would be possible.

"No matter how long you wait or how ready you think you are the first time will always be scary. I was afraid, as was my husband. He had the pressure of being the first man I'd ever been with since from my rape. He was kind, understanding and gentle but the fear was still there. He wanted to show me how much he loved me and wanted me to believe he would never, ever hurt me and as our first night together progressed I was able to move on and be with him in the most intimate way possible." Tears glistened on her cheeks as she told me her story and then she gave me some advice, "When you think you're ready, call me. You need to be able to openly express your feelings before you get into bed with someone and he needs to understand that 'stop' means stop, no matter what."

She hugged me again and handed me a business card with her home phone number written on the back and told me that if I ever needed to talk to call her, night or day. She left me with instructions to get dressed, take the morning after pill she'd given me and to drink plenty of fluids for the heat exhaustion.

Grissom

My stomach leapt into my throat when the doctor leaned out the door and called my name. She explained that Sara would feel more comfortable with me in the room for the examination. When the doctor had left the exam room earlier she had caught me in the midst of a breakdown. I suppose that finding out what had happened to Sara, knowing the danger she had been in was too much for me. Dr. Lawrence moved quietly across the room towards me and sat gently down on the chair next to me.

"Dr. Grissom?" her soothing voice whispered across my soul and it was then that I poured my heart out to her and told her how much I loved Sara and how I was so afraid I would lose her.

"Dr. Grissom after this Sara is going to need someone who she can trust to help her through the hard times. She trusts you, Dr. Grissom. She's going to need you." She squeezed my shoulder as she rose and walked back towards the exam room. I was terrified to go in there but I knew I needed to be strong for Sara. It was hard to look into those big beautiful brown eyes and see sheer terror there. She reached for my hand and held it tightly as the doctor took photographs of the bruises and ligature marks, harsh blue against her creamy white skin. When the doctor told Sara she was going to begin the physical exam Sara asked me to leave and as much as I wanted to stay and take away the pain and fear I kissed her palm and moved out into the waiting room.


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter Four: The Aftermath

Sara

Grissom rose from his chair as I walked out of the exam room. I was still feeling dizzy but having told him about the rape I felt better in another way.

"Hi, honey," he searched my eyes for discomfort, "how are you feeling?" I guess the rape and heat exhaustion combined made me more emotional than usual because the tears started again and this time I purposely went to him for comfort. He wrapped his strong arms around me, stroking my back and tried to console me. After awhile I regained my composure and moments later Dr. Lawrence walked back into the room.

"Okay, I've sent all the evidence over to the station to be processed and hopefully we'll find out something soon."She looked at me snuggled safely in Grissom's arms and a small smile spread across her face. That moment told me she knew I loved and trusted him and that he felt the same about me. "Now Sara it would be best if you weren't alone for any length of time until this asshole, excuse the language, is caught. Is there a friend you can stay with?" Her eyes shifted to Grissom and I knew what was on her mind.

"Gris?" I whispered and he looked into my eyes, "could I stay with you?" He looked scared and I mentally kicked myself for putting him in that position.

"Of course honey, if that's what you want." _Did I hear him right? He said yes? Oh my God! He said YES!_

"Good," said the doctor, "Sara you have my number, remember that no matter what time it is you can call me for anything, okay?"

I nodded and she opened the door for us. Gris had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we left and began walking towards the parking garage.

"Do you wanna stop off at your place and get your things?" he asked. I knew he didn't realize how scared I was of going back there but I suppose he must have felt me tense because he immediately said, "If you'd rather not we can just go back to my place and worry about it later." I relaxed and told him that would be better so he opened the door to the passenger side of the Tahoe for me before going around to get in the driver's side.

Grissom

As I pulled the Tahoe into my parking space the sun was breaking the horizon. I looked over at Sara and saw her staring out the window, off in her own world. "Sara honey?" I asked and realized I had really taken to calling her 'honey'. "We're here." She undid the seatbelt and slid out of the vehicle. I wrapped my arm around her again, wanting to make all her pain and fear go away as we walked to the door of my townhouse. I unlocked the door and motioned her in before me. She walked in cautiously and jumped when I shut the door behind us.

"Could I use your shower Gris?" came her timid voice. This was not the Sara I knew but I knew better than to pressure her into talking.

"Of course honey." I led her up the stairs to the master bathroom got her some fluffy, warm towels and told her I would find her something to wear. When I got back with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she was running her slender fingers along the edge of the Jacuzzi bathtub. I knocked politely on the half-closed door and she pulled it the rest of the way open. I went digging under the sink for the unscented bubble bath I kept there for the rare occasion I wanted to relax away tension with a hot bath. When she saw the bottle in my hand she smiled. "Would you rather have a bath?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and took the bottle from my hand. I showed her how to use the jets and told her I would be downstairs if she needed me. I made my way downstairs and started preparing breakfast for the two of us.

About a half hour after I heard the water stop running and Sara sink into the bath I heard her call my name. My heart began to pound and I took the stairs two at a time, skidding to a halt when I found her sitting on my bed with her wet hair dripping down her back. "Is everything okay Sara?" my body tense. When she nodded I relaxed and showed her where my hair dryer was, realizing that was why she had called for me.

I went back downstairs and was just finishing setting the table when I heard her in the kitchen door. We had breakfast and I brought her upstairs to my bedroom and made sure she was comfortable. I told her I would be just down the hall in the guest bedroom if she needed anything.

Sara

The relaxing bath had helped as had the delicious pancake breakfast that Grissom had made. And I soon fell asleep in his big comfortable bed.

When I looked at the clock it said 10:12am which meant I had been asleep for just over two hours. I wondered what had awoken me when I heard a scrape against the window. When I turned to see what was causing the noise the face of my rapist peered back at me. I let out a long blood-curdling scream and woke from the nightmare with a start. I was in Grissom's bed with the blankets lying in a tangled heap at my feet, sweat dripping from me and as I sat up Grissom came bursting through the door.

"Sara?! What happened? Are you alright?" his voice was frantic and he looked terrified.

"I'm fine Gil," _did I just call him Gil? _"Just a silly nightmare." He looked like he didn't believe me and I suppose he was right not to. I was petrified and I couldn't stop shaking but I tried to hide it as he made his way towards the bed. He fixed the blankets and pulled them back up around me and as he turned to leave I asked "Stay with me?" so quietly I thought he wouldn't hear me but he turned and looked into my eyes. I shifted over on the bed and he tentatively climbed in beside me. "Hold me?" was barely audible from my lips but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt his lips brush the crown of my head just as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Moving On

Chapter Five: Moving On

WARNING

The remainder of this story is rated R for sexual content. Please be responsible and if you are under seventeen note that content may be unsuitable for some readers.

Grissom

It had been eight months since Sara was raped and she was still living at my place. Gradually we had moved her things into my townhouse and she had become a permanent fixture in my house. I loved having her there, holding her at night and calming her fears when she woke up from a nightmare. Our relationship had evolved from its previous professional self into a beautiful, blossoming romance. Her rapist had been caught thanks to the excellent work of Dr. Amelia Lawrence who managed to get semen samples from Sara even though much of the evidence had been washed away. As it turned out the man who had raped her also had a hand in the murder of thirteen year old Marta Louise James, the case that we had been working when I found out about Sara's ordeal. The man, thirty-nine year old Ian Tanner Pierce, was Marta's uncle and had raped Sara and only hours later killed Marta whom he had been prostituting since she was eleven. Marta had threatened to tell the police what he'd done to Sara and other women during the previous two years and what he did to her so he decided to shut her up. Ian Tanner Pierce was found guilty of the rape of six women including Sara and the murder of his niece Marta he was given to six consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole on top of the death sentence for the murder of Marta James.

Dr. Amelia Lawrence

Sara and I had been talking regularly since the night she came into the clinic and when we out for coffee a week ago she told me she was considering taking her relationship with Gil Grissom to a more intimate level. It didn't come as a surprise to me, she obviously loved and trusted him it had only ever been a question of when she would gather the courage to express it to him. I felt like I should impart some of my wisdom on her and try as best I could to prepare her,

"There's a few things you need to know before you do this Sara. I guarantee that you will be apprehensive and so make sure that Gil understands that you are going to be the one calling the shots. Move at a pace you feel comfortable with and don't hesitate to tell him if there's something he's doing to make you uncomfortable or if there's anything he can do to help you relax. Don't be afraid to say 'stop'. You may not feel quite as ready as you do now when things get heated up. If you need to stop or slow down tell him. He'll understand, he loves you Sara. Most importantly remember that it's okay to feel vulnerable and it's even more okay to enjoy the way he makes you feel." We hugged and went our separate ways and as I watched her go I saw more confidence in her posture and I knew that she was indeed ready for anything.


	6. The Night

Chapter Six: The Night

Sara

Grissom had booked us the weekend off as a birthday treat for me and all Thursday night I was distracted, trying to find a way to tell Gris that I wanted to move on. When shift was over we went back to Gris' place and he cooked blueberry pancakes after which we curled up in bed for some much needed rest. When I woke eight hours later the upper half of my body was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on my back.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured into my hair, "sleep well?"

"Mmmm. Very much so." I sat up and when he saw the serious look on my face he pulled himself up and patiently waited for me to tell him what was on my mind. I spilled everything about how much I wanted him and how I thought I was ready to move on and told him everything Amelia had said to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sara?" the emotion in his voice betrayed his fears beneath a stony facade. I nodded and moved in slowly to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and let me decide when to deepen the kiss, my tongue seeking access to his mouth. He opened his lips willingly, meeting my exploring tongue with his own causing a shiver to run down my spine. He pulled away, looking to see what had caused the shiver, thinking that I was frightened but all he saw in my eyes was passion and arousal, my fear taking a backseat to the feelings and desires he was eliciting in me.

"Gil if I say stop..."

"Then I stop Sara, no questions asked, no matter what. I want you to be comfortable with this." With that I resumed the previous kiss, every nerve ending in my body firing. I never imagined a simple kiss could arouse me so much but a few more minutes of the intense passion and my body went rigid in his arms as the pleasurable waves of a mind-blowing orgasm washed over every part of my body. "Sar? Did you just..." I nodded, blushing.

"You do incredible things to me Gil Grissom," I whispered, my voice husky with arousal. "That has never happened before! Completely dressed and brought over the edge by a kiss! God what you do to me." With that I started to undress when his hands covered mine.

"Can I?" he asked. I nodded, at a loss for words. He slowly slipped the camisole over my head, exposing the upper half of my body. He paused, looking deep into my eyes for permission to continue. I took a deep, shaky breath and nodded my consent. He dipped his head to place another kiss on my lips before beginning to explore my body with his mouth and hands. When he reached the waistband of my pants he stopped again looking to me for permission. I shook my head, not quite ready to take that step so he kissed his way back up my body stopping to ravish each of my breasts with his mouth and hands. I reached down to rid him of his pyjamas and my hand accidentally brushed his erection making him moan with pleasure. Once he was rid of his clothing he moved back to place another passionate kiss on my lips. I tentatively reached for his hands and guided them to my waist my eyes locked on his the whole time. He slowly undid the drawstring and slid the pants off, watching my face for any sign of discomfort. I still hadn't looked down, I was too afraid that I wouldn't be able to go through with it if I saw his totally naked body inches from my very nearly naked one. I gathered some courage and looked down as his fingers caressed me through a pair of lacy underwear. "So wet," he murmured against my ear, I watched in fascination as he slid his fingers into the waistband of the last barrier between us and slid them down. He stopped and leaned back, drinking in the sight of me, naked, in his bed. I blushed under his scrutiny and pulled him down into another kiss. I'd been laying on my back and as he moved over me my breathing accelerated and I knew he saw the fear in my eyes because he stopped and moved off me. "I'm sorry Sara...I'm moving too fast."

"No....Gil please don't stop now just would you um...mind if uh maybe I was on top?" I felt my face turn bright red with embarrassment, I'd never been the type to talk openly about sex.

"Of course not honey. I want you to be comfortable and feel safe. Please don't be afraid to talk about this with me." His blue eyes searched mine as he lay back onto the bed. I slowly shifted myself over him, straddling his hips with my palms on either side of his head as I leaned in for another kiss. I'd never experienced foreplay like this before and I never imagined that just exploring a partner's body with your hands could be so erotic.

"Gil?" I said through a kiss, "condom?"

"Mmm...night stand," I reached to get one and he took it from my hand and opened it. He started to pull it from the foil but I stopped him, removing it myself instead. I slid it gently onto him eliciting a sensuous groan. I held his length and manoeuvred myself above him. As I began to lower myself onto him he grasped my hips. "Sara, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"God yes! Gil, please!" I whimpered. He released my hips and I slid down onto him, "Ooohhhh, you feel so good Gil!" I moaned and slowly began to grind my hips into his and slowly he responded in kind. Slowly our rhythm built up and as I neared my peak he reached between our joined bodies and stroked me to another mind-blowing orgasm. As the shockwaves crashed over me I felt Gil reach his peak as well and I collapsed onto his chest trembling. "Thank you," I whispered and fell into the first deep peaceful sleep I'd had for eight months with the love of my life stroking my back.

_fin_


End file.
